


Scared of Thunder?

by AxoDovahKulaan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hugs, Kisses, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, bad memories, bofur is scared of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxoDovahKulaan/pseuds/AxoDovahKulaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is scared of thunder for a reason.</p>
<p>I'm really bad at summaries :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of Thunder?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Norwegian and this is my first work in English, please don't hate me!  
> And if i have written something wrong please tell me!  
> Hope you like the one-shot :)

It was a dark and stormy night; the company had to take refuge in a cave because of the rain. Dwalin sat by the fire take the first watch. He heard a whimper and looked over the company, wanting to know where the sound came from. Another crack of thunder was heard and he saw Bofur shivering and whimpering. The said dwarf sat up and looked out the mouth of the cave then at Dwalin. Their eyes locket and Dwalin could see unshed tears in Bofur’s eyes. He patted the ground next to him and Bofur moved over. He sat down beside Dwalin and looked into the fire. ¨hare you alright? ¨ the tattooed dwarf asked and Bofur shook his head ‘no’. Another rumble was heard and Bofur threw his arms around the bigger dwarf and buried his head into his chest whimpering again. Dwalin did not really know what to do and wished that it was his brother that had taken the first watch. He held Bofur close and asked, ’’are you scared of thunder? Or if it’s something else, do you want to talk about it?¨. Bofur, who was now silently crying into Dwalin’s chest, answered with a whimper. They sat like that until the thunder stopped and when it did, Bofur had also stopped crying. ¨my father died in a mining accident, and I have seen my friend die the same way as him. Seeing them being crushed by heavy stones, trying to help, but knowing they will die later because of their injuries. The thunder remind me of the heavy stones, of the lost friends and my father’s death. And the fact that we are in a cave right now makes everything only worse for me.¨ Dwalin stroked the back of Bofur’s hair, holding the smaller dwarf close ¨I’m so sorry¨ was all that he could say. After a while, Bofur pulled away from Dwalin and looked him In the eyes. Dwalin looked over Bofur’s face and stopped at his lips. Are you better now?¨asked Dwalin and Bofur gave a small smile ¨much better¨. There was a comfortable silence between them as they just stared at each other. When did their faces get so close? Bofur closed his eyes and leaned closer, Dwalin did the same. Their lips met the others in a slow kiss. They pulled way and Bofur had the biggest smile on his face ¨it should be storming more often, don’t you think?¨


End file.
